User talk:Kemetri D Jackkson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kemetri D Jackkson page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 14:35, March 31, 2012 Are you saying that you want to make a list of you favourit powers on your home page like myself? Making a page is easy, all that you have to is go to te contribtion butten on the top right corner of the page, then you will see a down arrowe on it then you will see new page.Cick it.-Thekingsman 18:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well i'm sorry if i made an error when i added that power. Kemetri D Jackkson 15:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey!!! Come on the chat please with me!!!!Junebugg666 (talk) 20:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) The Petition Are people still complaining about Lauren Faust leaving the show?RnR (talk) 20:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Response Powers are not limited to be categorized by one's age especially if they are teens or adolescents or young adults. That would be an ageist discrimination of the possession of certain powers being for children when any character can have them if written as such. I decide against it.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay... I'm sorry, but um... I heard everything else you said, but... I'm familier with the term sexist, but... ageist...? Chat Hey want to chat?NixieOz (talk) 15:48, April 12, 2014 (UTC)\ Um... sure? Yay lol get on the chat Okay, let me go find it and see how I can get on. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat here lol NixieOz (talk) 16:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment Nat-chan 15:49, May 27, 2015 (UTC)Natsu Hearfilia Discord Here is the link to Discord https://discord.gg/KYDMWW Imouto 17:25, July 19, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan ----- You're fine, you didn't remove anything ^^ So, what's up Kemetri? 14:36, July 3, 2019 (UTC) I wanted to talk and ask some questions about... about someone you butted heads with in June. I don’t want to be that guy, but I don’t want anyone else looking at this, do you by any chance have discord? ----- ----- In June ? �� Of last year or this year ? �� Hmm... okay then, @Demotivator#4855 14:58, July 3, 2019 (UTC) ----- Hahahahahaha oh that guy ? Add me on Discord, my username is above. If adding me as a friend doesn't work then click the invite below and then ping "Demotivator" ^^ https://discord.gg/vSnZt4 15:42, July 3, 2019 (UTC) M Alien and intelligent species I know, but I'm bit iffy about magic. Couldn't those effects be just superpowers without any magical aspect? Is there any official word you could quote/point to? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:38, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Like... what you mean by official word or quote? From the show, Steven Universe, itself? Kemetri D Jackkson (talk) 17:02, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Hello, I don't mean to turn this into a chore or I don't know if this is a bug, but I keep getting a note that I have a new notification that I have a new message, but I don't see anything from you. Kemetri D Jackkson (talk) 17:24, September 12, 2019 (UTC) He hops in periodically throughout the day. He's probably offline at the moment. Death horseman94 (talk) 18:10, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Thanks because I was talking to him about a power and after one response I didn't get another from him. Kemetri D Jackkson (talk) 18:16, September 12, 2019 (UTC) No problem! As long as your message is still on his talk page, he'll probably respond as soon as he's on again. Death horseman94 (talk) 19:44, September 12, 2019 (UTC) I've only posted you once, see here. Since you answered on your own page, how would I know what you're talking about? I only got single message from you after posting here, about am I messing with you. And yes, I mean something from official source. If you have anything, post it to my talk-page, not here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:00, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Seems like proved as far as I'm concerned. You've posted those to SageM as well? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, September 13, 2019 (UTC) I meant to prevent any arguments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:52, September 13, 2019 (UTC) I think for now Sage will be left alone. If he causes fights or anything, we'll crackdown, don't worry. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 02:30, October 11, 2019 (UTC)